


Introductions All Around

by Truthmaker



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee meets Jayne's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Kaylee's perspective.  
> This was my first time writing from this perspective/character.

Kaylee were as nervous as she was exhausted. For the past two days Jayne had been showin her off to her new, almost, in-laws and while she enjoyed meeting this new family she was soon to become a part of it’d been a heap o’ travelin’. Still he had done the same for her, even goin’ so far as to ask her pa for permission so really a few days ridin’ in a mule was the least she could do.

First thing Jayne did once they hit land was take her to his ma, Annabelle. Kaylee spotted right on that the older woman were sizing her up, trying to figure if’n she was good enough for her boy. She had never seen Jayne so scared as he’d been waitin’ on his ma’s approval. It had taken Annabelle, Belle as she preferred, all of thirty seconds to bust out the biggest grin and envelop Kaylee in a rib-cracking hug. Jayne wasted no time puttin’ on a big ole grin of his own. Belle hadn’t even asked ‘em if they was stayin’ for dinner, just ushered ‘em inta the sittin’ room and told ‘em dinner was in an hour. She reminded Kaylee so much a her ma that it made her insides ache.

At dinner that night Kaylee met Mattie, Jayne’s little sister. Even knowin’ what ta expect, sight of the slip of a girl was heart stopping. Jayne had told her ‘bout all the sicknesses Mattie’d been through but it weren’t till she saw the frail younger woman before her that she could understand what Mattie had endured. Kaylee wrapped the girl in a hug so fierce that she barely heard Belle’s comment ‘bout her fittin’ inta the clan just fine.

After a night at the Cobb place they were off again at first light heading east. It took most of the day to reach the farm that were home to Jayne’s oldest sister an her family. Samantha Bartlby was only a few years older than Jayne himself. While her gaze was just as piercing as Belle’s had been Sam was more quizzical than critical.

“You really love that big lug?” Sam had asked.

After Kaylee had nodded, Sam turned to Jayne, “You really are one lucky som’bitch. Ya know that right?” The silly grin plastered on Jayne’s face answered for him.

The meal that evenin’ weren’t quite as fancy as the one Belle had set out but it was more than enough to feed all the hands and youngin’s that formed a small army on the plantation. The food was hearty and Sam’s family had welcomed Kaylee with open arms. She even got ta meet the youngest of the clan, little Jayne Bartlby; _she_ was adorable.

They were up again with the sun and on the road. It was just a few hours til sunset when the reached their last stop and the nervousness was winning out. Things that hadn’t mattered this mornin’ suddenly became important.

“Jayne, I ain’t sure this dress is appropriate.”

Jayne looked her up and down unable to suppress a grin, “You look fine baby, an’ I don’t think she’ll mind.”

“But Jayne, this is your twin sister. I don’t want her ta think, well…”

Jayne almost laughed till he noticed she was serious. “Don’t worry none. She knows who ya is. I’ve talked ta her ‘bout you many a time. Hell, she knew I was gonna ask ya even ‘fore you did.”

Kaylee’s scorn at his choice of expressions was evident on her face. “I just don’t know what ta say to her is all.” The scorn melted away replaced by fear, perhaps even panic.

Jayne’s features softened into a look he only carried for her. “The words don’t matter. Just say what’s in yer heart. That’s all it ever took for me.”

They approached Jayne’s sister’s place atop the hill as the shadows lengthened. After Jayne introduced them Kaylee spoke her piece. Jayne was right she knew, the words weren’t as important as the emotions behind em so she let that be her guide and spoke from her heart.

The sun was setting as the couple moved off. A single rose was all that remained of their presence, placed upon a simple marker that bore a short message.

Vera Anne Cobb  
Beloved daughter and sister  
Lived 21 days in this world,  
Lives forever in our hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ana_grrl's V-day 2008 Challenge on LiveJournal


End file.
